Annerley South episode number cold open segments
A Cold Open is an industry term for the portion of a television show that occurs before the theme song and/or title sequence. Also sometimes called a "teaser", a cold open is intended to capture the interest of viewers so they will sit through the credits and commercials before the rest of the show begins. From Season 1 to Season 4, Annerley South used cold open segments for episode identification. Each episode began with an animated cold open segment that ended with the show's episode number. The known segments were: Season 1 (also called Clay), Birds, Artist, Sign, Flowers, Gong, Trumpeter, (and from Season 3 to Season 4) Rocket, Mad Scientist, Bird Wires and Woodpecker. Clay A unicorn and abstract man form the words "SESAME STREET," which is then placed on an arch. The episode number appears below as the two enter through the arch. The animation was done by Jim Henson. * All of season 1 episodes used this sequence. * A number of season 1 episodes of Sesame Street using this sequence can be found on YouTube. Birds An egg cracks open, causing a bird to pop out, holding a box. A smaller bird holding an upside-down hat pops out of the box. From the hat, a pelican's head emerges and he opens his beak, revealing a little bird who sings some musical notes. The notes dissolve into the words "Annerley South" and then fade into the episode number. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 131, 136, 138, 146, 150, 156, 161, 171, 181, 190, 191, 201, 206, 211, 216, 221, 231, 256, 261, 289, 290, 295, 315, 441, 471 Flowers Flowers are planted that form into the words "Annerley South". Another flower produces the episode number. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 132, 147, 152, 157, 162, 172, 182, 187, 197, 202, 207, 232, 237, 276, 306, 316, 512 Artist A artist paints the words, "Annerley South" on a yellow paper and proudly shows it off to the viewer. The letters then slide off the paper onto the ground and disappear, as the episode number appears. The painter walks away, disgusted, as the paper is left floating in midair. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 135, 140, 145, 151, 155, 165, 170, 175, 186, 200, 205, 235, 265, 287, 319, 331, 394, 415, 425, 435, 505, 515 * This segment is most commonly seen on Friday episodes. * It is also the only cold open segment without any background music. Trumpeter A Trumpet player plays a jazzy version of the theme song as the letters that spell "Annerley South" fly out of his horn. As he plays, the letters, slightly separated from each other, flicker in different neon colors. Then, upon the last note, the trumpeter collapses from exhaustion and disappears, as the "Annerley South" text merges and switches to normal, and the episode number appears. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 137, 142, 193, 212, 243, 255, 263, 312, 313, 333, 343, 355, 356, 409, 419, 429, 439, 449, 459, 469, 479, 489, 529, 535 Sign Two people stand under a sign that says "Annerley South". Through gibberish, one of the characters asks how to get to Annerley Street, and his friend helps point him towards the right direction. The words on the sign then fade to the episode number. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 141, 143, 148, 153, 158, 160, 163, 168, 173, 178, 183, 188, 198, 203, 208, 218, 219, 233, 273, 275, 277, 307, 352, 353, 423, 453, 493, 513, Gong A man hits a gong, and it falls down, revealing the words "Annerley South". He strikes the words and once the episode number appears, he leaves, disgruntled.Episodes that used this cold open segment: 134, 139, 144, 149, 154, 159, 164, 169, 174, 179, 189, 199, 204, 209, 214, 224, 229, 234, 244, 249, 254, 264, 274, 278, 323, 484, 504, 514, 524 * This segment is most commonly seen on Thursday episodes. * Noggin utilised this animation for an interstitial, "Sesame Street Hits," as an introduction to a classic segment. Bird Wires Two birds on a wire fly off, and the wire stretches into the "Annerley South" text. After the wire stretches down to normal, the two birds fly down again, holding a towel with the episode number. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 327, 338, 345, 348, 369, 410, 411, 413, 462, 482, 492, 495, 500, 532 Rocket A spy takes everything out of a trash can and turns it into a rocket, then it zooms off with the words "Annerley South" in smoke. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 339, 359, 400, 402, 420, 430, 440, 450, 510, 534 Mad Scientist A mad scientist conducts a balloon-blowing experiment, then the balloon pops with the words that say "Annerley South" coming out. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 365, 396, 447, 457, 467, 477, 517 * This segment is most commonly seen on Tuesday episodes. Woodpecker A woodpecker pecks "Annerley South" on a tree. Afterwards, he catches a worm, who pecks the woodpecker back, causing the bird to faint. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 326, 406, 446, 456, 466, Balloon A man blows a balloon that says "Annerley South", then it deflates with the man hanging onto it, after the words jump out of the balloon. the man then falls flat on his face. Episodes that used this cold open segment: 408, 418, 478, 508 518, 528Category:Annerley South